The Glory of Our Damnation
by niiro-yuuyake
Summary: After getting together with the wrong type of guy, Sasuke unintentionally drags his best friend, Naruto, along with him down a path of drugs, sex, and possibly murder a path of total selfdestruction. GaaSasu, NaruSasu, slight ItaSasu, AU, OOCness
1. Prologue

**The Glory of Our Damnation**

**By: **Sunset A.K.A. Niiro Yuuyake

**Disclaimer: **Niiro doesn't own Naruto nor its characters, so sorry!

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Minors, M/M, Angst, OOCness, Shounen-ai, drug-use, violence, abuse, death, criminal activity, AU, Language

**Summary: **After hooking up with the wrong kind of guy, Sasuke unintentionally pulls his best friend, Naruto, down a path of drugs, sex, and maybe even murder. GaaSasu, NaruSasu, slight ItaSasu, AU, OOCness

**A.N.-** Hey again! Just to let you guys know, there's some major OOCness, here. Violence, drug use and abuse. I made Gaara into a bad-influence and a meany! He's kinda like the druggy boyfriend. lol, anyhow, I don't suggest any Gaara fans to read this. Some Uchihacest (touching and stuff) but also tons of NaruSasu and implied drug use. Anyhow, enjoy!

**Prologue**

With his index and middle finger, he tapped the inside of his arm harshly, before sighing heavily and leaning back to relax in the passenger's seat of the moving vehicle.

"I told Naruto I'd meet him today. Can you swerve by the ramen stand and give us a lift back to my place?"

He could feel the powder start to take effect, and unlatched the belt from around his arm. He tossed it in the back seat, looking over at the driver as he did so. "Did you hear me?"

The driver glared at the road then shot a glance in his direction before looking straight ahead again. "I told you not to shoot that shit up in my car. You'll get it all over the floor!"

The passenger, a raven-haired youth groaned, annoyed. "Are you gonna pick Naruto up or not, Gaara? 'Cause I can call my brother . . . "

Gaara, the redhead driver sighed in annoyance, "I don't like that kid. You're always with him, like _he's_ your boyfriend, not me."

Sasuke sighed, "You're so jealous . . . Naruto's not even my type, so you don't have to worry about that. Just go by Ichiraku's. I've ditched Naruto all week to hang around with you and your loser friends, this is the least you could do."

Gaara stopped the car at a red-light, "Why don't you let him hang around with us? You're always alone with him, or ditch me for him. You can't blame me if I get suspicious every once in a while . . . "

Sasuke huffed, "Suspicious of what!? I'm not some slut, Gaara! Naruto's only my friend, I told you that before we even started dating; I won't stop being his friend 'cause you're jealous."

The red head sped off as the light turned green, "Whatever. I'm just saying it would be better for you if we were able to all hang around together. Besides, you're wasting my fucking gas . . . I want $15 to cover this trip."

Sasuke snorted softly. His reflexes were slowing a bit as the drug he injected earlier started to take a deeper effect. "Hm . . . I'll see what Naruto says about that, if he's okay with being the third-wheel then it's whatever."

Gaara was quiet for a while before suddenly pulling the car to a stop, "Blond, spiky-haired kid, with bright colors, right?"

Sasuke mumbled 'yes', before reclining his seat back and closing his eyes.

Gaara got out of the car, heading inside the teen-popular Ramen stand.

Sasuke could feel his world spinning, even with his eyes closed. It was an intoxicating feeling, like the feeling of coming down from an orgasm, except it wasn't as tiring. He always got the feeling he was floating on a cloud, even if he was sitting on a hard, tile floor in Gaara's bathroom.

Admittedly, he was completely high. Gaara always got the best stuff, and seemed more than happy enough to share it with his boyfriend, Sasuke; seeing as he probably got the money from Sasuke to pay for them, that day, anyway . . .

Despite being Sasuke's boyfriend, Gaara wasn't allowed anywhere near the Uchiha estate. The main reason? Uchiha Itachi.

The man was the most protective brother Gaara has ever encountered, a little too clingy too. And his glares and attitude toward anyone but Sasuke could easily be mistaken as possessiveness.

Sasuke knew his brother didn't like Gaara, at all, and wasn't too fond of Naruto, but he allowed Naruto over to their house.

There were times when Itachi would answer the phone, and Sasuke would hear Gaara's voice, but his brother would only say 'stop calling here' or some other rude thing, then hang up. He'd even gone as far enough as to hang up on Naruto on occasions.

Sasuke knew his brother went a bit far at times. Itachi would come to his bed sometimes, and just cuddle and sleep there, like a scared child, but half the time, he was either too tired or wasted to care. Those times, he would wake up the next day, half-dressed, or even in Itachi's room. He never cared much to question his brother, or mention it to his parents, it wasn't like he could remember if anything had happened anyhow.

He started at the sound of the driver door opening.

Gaara got back behind the steering wheel, and second later, the back door opened. Naruto got in, glancing over at Sasuke as he closed the door.

"He's high, again, huh?"

Gaara nodded, not really caring if the blond could see his head movements or not.

"Sasuke!" Naruto tapped the raven's head, "You fucking loser, why'd you pick me up if your just gonna pass out as soon as we get to your place!?" He mumbled as he tapped Sasuke's head a few more times, "That queer of a brother of your's always kicks me out as soon as your eyes shut!"

Sasuke mumbled, opening his eyes slightly, "Stop tapping my fucking head, Naruto. Im not out." He looked over at the blond leaning toward him, "Long time no see."

Naruto rolled his crystalline blue eyes, "How many of 'me' do you see, exactly?"

Sasuke only smirked, "There can be only one of 'you', Fox . . . " He narrowed his eyes slightly, causing him to look more seductively at the blond, "Gonna sleep over?"

Gaara glared from where he sat, but Sasuke seemed oblivious, and Naruto only snorted and sat back.

"You know, Gaara. You get him completely high like this, and drop him home with me for his brother to yell and bite my head off! Why can't he sleep this off at your house?"

Gaara reached over to slide a CD into the radio. "My sister would molest him in his sleep."

Naruto couldn't tell if the redhead was joking or not, because, even he, Naruto, was tempted to molest Sasuke when he passed out.

"Why can't he go to your place, then?" Gaara mumbled over the low-playing music.

Naruto snorted, "Hell no! My dad's home! He'd flip if Sasuke came over on drugs!"

Sasuke huffed and hit the car door, "Shut the hell up! Jeez, just take me home, fuck Itachi! If you don't want to come over Naruto, then Gaara will take you home, otherwise, let it go!"

Gaara smirked.

Naruto laughed, "Sasuke, you're a mean druggy!" he leaned forward and tapped the raven's head again, "Of course, Im coming over!"

Sasuke grinned, "Wanna hang with Gaara and me, tomorrow?"

Gaara glanced over at Sasuke, who had his back to the redhead, then quickly back at the blond, before looking at the road again.

Naruto was momentarily confused, before nodded enthusiastically, "Yea! ...But we're still gonna chill today, right?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yea." He reached back and grabbed Naruto's darker hand and laid it over his head, "Gaara thinks I'm doing you, so he's too jealous to leave us alone, any more."

Naruto grinned, rubbing the Uchiha's hair, "He doesn't need to worry," He looked over at the driving redhead, "Im not gay, Gaara."

Gaara pretended to ignore them, reaching over to turn up the music, so it was blaring loud. He didn't want to hear what they said, and now, they couldn't even hear each other. So Naruto sat back, and Sasuke enjoyed his high as Gaara sped down the suburb street toward the upper-class part of town.

**+++TBC+++**

**A.N.-**This was quite a while in writing! I wrote two prologues, and went with the second one, and edited it a bit. There was a lot more cussing involved then I had intended so, I have to add 'language' to the warnings' list. And Uchihacest, cause I had only intended to mention it, but it's like an addiction. Just mentioning it isn't enough! So there's gonna be some incestual lime and implied stuff or whatever, just be warned. Anyhow, happy holidays. Enjoy and review please!

_-Niiro-authoress-chan_


	2. Chapter 1

**The Glory of Our Damnation**

**By: **Niiro Yuuyake

**Disclaimer: **Niiro doesn't own Naruto nor its characters, so sorry!

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Minors, M/M, Angst, OOCness, Shounen-ai, drug-use, violence, abuse, death, criminal activity, AU, Language, Implied incest**  
**

**A.N.-** YAY! I'm so happy so many people enjoyed this!! The reviews were so flattering! Thanks so much to everyone! I now have a beta!! I wrote this chapter three times, but I like this version better. A little bit of NaruSasu for your reading pleasures. Please review and I hope you all enjoy this

THANKS: _A special and big thanks to Kina-chan for beta-reading chapter! There were so many mistakes but she took care of them! I can't thank her enough!_

**Chapter 1**

It wasn't unusual, Sasuke's touchy-feely high attitude. Well, not anymore.

Before the drugs, Naruto noted, Sasuke was never one to show any type of affection, not even toward the blond himself.

It wasn't that Sasuke was antisocial, no, nowhere near that. Sasuke had friends, many of them, even if he didn't particularly like some of them. He was in many clubs, was a part of many sports' groups, and even went to a lot of the school socials. Not that he had to, but simply because his friends would be there; mainly Naruto.

However, that was all in the past. Now, Sasuke rarely came to school. Maybe three days of the week he would show his face on the campus of the local high school. Though more often than not, he wouldn't be spotted; if he had, he somehow left school early.

Sports? Ha! The Uchiha didn't even look at a soccer ball let alone kick one around. And clubs? That was no longer even on the young Uchiha's agenda.

Naruto scowled while thinking of how Sasuke practically dropped of the school's attendance list. And while he, Naruto, had no qualms about going to school--he was kind of the class clown and that made school a little fun--he didn't really like going to school without his right hand man, Sasuke.

All their talks about graduation, parties, and road trips were thrown out the nearest ten story window to land a gruesome death on the pavement below when Sasuke started dating Gaara.

Graduation? If Sasuke even graduated! Parties? Naruto didn't even want to go to the parties Sasuke went to. He knew they shot up drugs and smoked at them; got wasted and probably had orgies, and even though the last two ideas sounded almost tempting, he wasn't into having gay sex. Oh, and their three-year planned road trip? Since freshmen year they had been planning that trip across the world! Sasuke probably didn't even remember them talking about that trip every weekend.

He would never admit that he was looking forward to spending a month traveling around in a car alone with Sasuke. Though it was probably very obvious...

Gaara had dropped them off at the Uchiha estate and sped off in the direction he came from. Naruto knew he was going far greater than the legal speed limit, but he didn't say anything. Gaara could clearly see the signs as well as he could. He was just happy to be out of the car.

The whole car ride was uncomfortable. Not because they weren't talking though. Gaara's music made sure to stop any conversation that would start with Linkin Park blaring throughout the four-door vehicle. Gaara probably got a new sound system installed too, Naruto thought; he could feel the bass vibrate against his back.

The uncomfortable part was the touching. Oh yes, Sasuke got into this odd mood when he was high.

Naruto wasn't sure how Gaara was taking it, though. The blond knew if he was in a car with a girlfriend, and his girlfriend's best friend--who was male--was caressing and rubbing her head while she moaned and whimpered lowly, he would be very jealous.

And upset.

Upset enough to pull over and kick them both out of the car, probably while it was still doing 60 in a 45 MPH zone.

But since he was still single, the blue-eyed teen shrugged mentally, maybe there was no reason to get upset. Gaara probably couldn't even hear the sounds Sasuke was making. Naruto only felt the sounds, since his hand was on Sasuke's head the whole time.

Sasuke was high; he didn't know what he was doing.

And Naruto was, allegedly, straight. He was no threat.

Still, Naruto mused, _he_ would be jealous. Maybe Gaara was jealous, but like Sasuke, was just good at hiding his emotions.

Sighing loudly, the blond rolled his eyes. Why did he care anyway? It wasn't like he was after Sasuke or something...

With his bag slung over his shoulder, he opened the gate for Sasuke as the raven-haired boy stumbled through.

It was a pathetic sight, watching Uchiha Sasuke stumble like a drunken bum, unable to even stand upright. It was indeed a disgraceful sight. Naruto almost felt embarrassed being near Sasuke, even though no one was out to see it.

He quickened his step so he was beside the Uchiha, and looped his arm around the raven's waist.

"You suck Sasuke. This weekend's gonna be ruined 'cause of you." Naruto mumbled solemnly, "I dunno if I even wanna sleep over now..."

At those words, he felt Sasuke stumble and had to tighten his grip to keep them both upright. It was a bit difficult to do since he had his 10-pound backpack on one shoulder and Sasuke's lithe form leaning on another.

His bag wasn't usually this heavy, but being the caring best friend he was, he went by Sasuke's classes and picked up the work the raven had missed. Homework and books; heavy, thousand-page textbooks. And Sasuke had missed so much school. He had so much work to make up.

Naruto's blue eyes watered but he blanked them away. Gods, his mind kept skipping to Graduation and how he would be walking across the stage without Sasuke, in a year or less.

"N-no." The raven muttered, "Just...just stay, please." And even though the last word was almost mute, Naruto heard it clearly enough.

Sasuke's strong, unstoppable facade crumbled when he was high. The raven-haired teen turned needy and weak. Naruto couldn't figure out why.

The thought never crossed his mind that Sasuke was a needy and emotionally weak teen, but hid it well behind a strong facade.

To him, Sasuke was Sasuke. You worked to get a smile out of him and his mean comments and antisocial behavior left a lot to be desired. But to him, Sasuke was no puny, weak, emotionally unstable boy.

It finally occurred to him that maybe he didn't know Sasuke as well as he thought.

He sure as hell never thought Sasuke's type of man was Gaara. Maybe Sasuke had a brother complex? Gaara was too much like Itachi for it to go unnoticed...

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Naruto glanced over to the male of his thoughts.

Sasuke had his head down, his hair partly blocking his face from the world. The blond could still see obsidian eyes partly opened as Sasuke breathed loudly through his mouth.

Naruto had to admit, it was a sexy sight. Sasuke's feminine features made him much more womanly than his personality did, gay or not. But slightly flushed cheeks, eyes half lidded, low pants coming out of his mouth...Naruto had to quickly think of the last Playboy magazine he'd masturbated too.

He did need to keep himself confident in his sexuality. Sexy Sasuke or not, Naruto was straight!

They reached the uniquely designed doors of Sasuke's house, and Naruto twisted one of the knobs. It was locked.

Sighing, he shifted his hold on Sasuke, turning the Uchiha so he was standing in front of him. He placed his hands on Sasuke's ribs--both sides--to keep the intoxicated boy standing. "Hey, hey, hey! Sasuke!" He quickly tapped the pale teen's cheek with one hand, before returning it back to its place holding the boy up, "You got a key? The door's locked and I don't see anyone's car."

Sasuke giggled stupidly as he dug into a pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. The rubber band that held the bills together, slipped off and like the thin material it is, the bills feathered to the ground.

Naruto's confusion was evident on his face, but he didn't let go of the male in his arms. Though he did look down at the money. There had to be, at least, near a thousand there--in twenties.

When he looked up, Naruto frowned at Sasuke. He mistook the look on Sasuke's face as troubled, rather than for what it was: a half-assed attempt to the closest look of concentration he could muster; concentrating on finding his key chain. It was rather hard to do when he was as high as he currently was.

Was Sasuke bothered that I had seen the money he'd dropped? Naruto thought. He wasn't very good at reading people's expression. He thought that if you felt a certain way, you would openly express it. With Sasuke, he just sort of fell into an understanding. Admittedly, sometimes he didn't know what in the hell the Uchiha could be or was thinking. Like now, for example.

The raven haired teen continued to dig through his pockets, dropping his cell phone, some change, and three, small, green baggies on the floor; landing on top of the scattered money. As he reached the far bottom of his pocket, he pulled out a chain, on the end dangled several keys and a few charms.

Also, on the chain, between the charms and keys, in a small plastic covering, a picture of the two best friends; scratched and worn was the plastic.

Naruto snatched the chain from the wasted teen and flicked through them. He didn't even want to speak to Sasuke now.

He wasn't stupid. No one could be so blind as to not know what the 1 ½ inch, green baggies were for or what the many bills were for. He may not use drugs but he knew marijuana was put in the small plastic bags. And who couldn't figure out what so much money was for?

Sasuke was buying the drugs he and Gaara used.

The blond felt like he had been slapped across the face by a drag queen. Now, he couldn't really blame Gaara for Sasuke's addiction. Sure, the redhead had obviously gotten the Uchiha addicted, but now? Now Sasuke bought his own shit and probably got high on his own, too.

He finally got one of the keys to slip in the lock and twisted until he felt the tell-tale click. He pushed open the door with one hand, while still--as disgusted and upset as he was--holding Sasuke steady.

With the door pushed open, he bent down so he was on one knee and grabbed the raven's phone.

Sasuke giggled a little, looking down at the patch of blond hair as Naruto picked up his spilled items. The blue-eyed male's arm was around his waist, holding him steady. To make things easier, he leaned forward, placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders. He had the uncomfortable feeling that he would fall backwards even with the blonde's hold.

He preferred, even as wasted as he was, to be held in both of the Uzumaki's arms. One just wasn't warm enough.

He could distantly--his mind was so clouded and his vision was spinning--feel Naruto stuffing things into his pockets. It gave him a twisted sort of perverse comfort, knowing that Naruto took his time to take care of him. Perhaps that was why he preferred to hang out with Naruto when he was high rather than when he was sober.

While high, he, technically, wasn't responsible for anything he did, or so Naruto believed. And even though he knew he shouldn't take advantage of Naruto's trust, he wasn't really comprehending what he was doing most of the time.

The touches, kisses, flirting? He did it all while he was high, even then knowing he wouldn't dare risk his friendship by doing it sober.

And even though only half the time he could remember what happened while high, Naruto never brought up any uncomfortable topics about molestation and boundaries.

With everything firmly stuffed into Sasuke's pants, Naruto led them both into the Uchiha household while somehow managing to kick off his shoes then Sasuke's.

It would've been too much of a burden to stumble up the stairs, so the blond dragged them to the den.

The room was very cozy, making Naruto almost change his mind about leaving. He was supposed to sleep over, but Sasuke's promise to be sober was broken so he didn't see why he couldn't break his promise.

He sat the raven-haired teen down on a couch and slouched down on the floor near Sasuke's feet.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto started, "I think I'm gonna head home...You'll be okay alone, right?"

He waited for a reply, before looking over his shoulder at the Uchiha.

Sasuke's obsidian eyes stared through him as the pale boy looked on. He blinked a few times, then his eyes focused on the blonde sitting on the floor. Sasuke's brows furrowed as he sat up unsteadily, and slid off the couch.

He settled on the floor beside Naruto, a bit too close for the blonde's comfort and leaned against him. "Just...stay. You...you said you would..."

Naruto shrugged his shoulder, not fully comfortable with the weight of Sasuke's head. No, it wasn't big or anything, but the raven was too close.

He could already feel where this was going.

Sasuke was getting into his touchy-feely mode again.

Naruto snorted, silently. He hated hanging around high-Sasuke. Besides the inability to stay upright on his own, Sasuke allowed his hands to travel on territories that Naruto preferred only female hands to go.

And even though Sasuke had soft, almost feminine hands, Naruto was fully aware that Sasuke was completely male and didn't like the fact that someone with a dick nearly the size of his, was fondling him.

It did bad things to his assurance of his sexuality.

He moved the hand off his thigh, pushing Sasuke's hand back away. He knew, if he didn't get up and walk out of this fabulous mansion right now, he would end up sleeping over, being molesting by Sasuke until the Uchiha passed out or fell asleep.

Naruto shifted again, moving away from his best friend a little. "Sasuke, c'mon, man. You said you wouldn't be high if I came over...I don't have to babysit you! If you're gonna get wasted with Gaara, you should stay over his place!" And even though he complained about being around Sasuke when he was like this, he didn't want one of his longest friendships--the longest--to drift apart because of something as petty as inappropriate touching.

Sasuke's hand settled on his inner thigh again as the Uchiha leaned closer. Mumbling hotly into the blonde's ear, Sasuke said, "You like me when...I'm like this." He moved, the most graceful moves he had done the whole night, onto Naruto's lap; straddling him. "Admit it."

Naruto shifted again, glaring his crystalline blue eyes up at the obsidian ones of Sasuke. He didn't tell the male to move off his lap, but he knew Sasuke's hand, no matter how dainty and lithe his fingers were, had no business going past the waistband of his pants.

"Sas--" But the raven-haired teen leaned forward, nuzzling his head into the blonde's tanned neck. He gently kissed the blond, doing a good job of seeming sober.

"Just...let me..." Mumbled Sasuke, but Naruto wasn't having this.

He roughly pushed at the Uchiha's shoulders, causing the teen to lose his balance and fall backwards.

"Stop it, Sasuke!! You don't fuckin' know what you're doing!" The blond snapped. He stood up and adjusted his pants, not bothering to even try to hide the forming tent in his pants, "Jeez...man..." He shifted looking anywhere but at the shocked figure on the floor.

Sasuke stared, wide eyed, at the blond hovering over him. Even high--by the way, that heroine was wearing off faster and faster these days, he could see that he somehow pissed Naruto off.

This wasn't like the other times when he would do some fondling and Naruto would either deal with it or move. It seemed the Uzumaki had had enough.

Sasuke sat up, trying his best to get to his feet without falling back on his ass. "N'ruto?" He muttered, "Don' leave...me."

He watched as the blond shifted feet before turning his piercing gaze onto him. "Sasuke, man, you've gotta stop."

Naruto flinched when Sasuke suddenly embraced him. Despite the high wearing off, Sasuke was still unsteady on his feet. He pushed forward, meaning to only hug Naruto, trying to appease the blond, but ending up pushing _into_ Naruto, causing them both to fall onto the couch.

Naruto grunted as they fell, Sasuke landing, partly, on top of him. Thankfully, Sasuke hand managed, or by accident, to shift his legs so that when he fell on top of the blond, his legs were on either side of Naruto's waist. If he hadn't moved, his knee would have crashed, painfully, into Naruto's groin--which was still tented.

But the young Uchiha didn't let the tumble deter him. He tightened his hold on Naruto's neck. "S'rry," he mumbled, almost intelligibly.

Naruto shifted again; glad he landed in a slouched position. This way, Sasuke was settled on his stomach more than his lap. He awkwardly comforted the raven haired teen by rubbing his back, "Don't worry about it, Sasuke. You can't really be blamed." He sighed, deciding immediately to lighten the mood, "I'm too hot for my own good." He joked.

Sasuke snorted into his shoulder but didn't lift his head. His body weight was heavy, even though Naruto weighed more than he did.

They were silent for a moment, before Naruto realized Sasuke was asleep. He moved the teen so that the Uchiha was laying beside him on the couch and sighed.

He couldn't figure out what was so enticing about drugs and alcohol. Why did people risk or lose everything they had for something as pathetic and disgraceful as getting high?

Sasuke.

Of all the people Naruto expected to make a downward spiral or somehow be in need of any type of support, Sasuke was very last on the list. Arrogant, rich, and sexy-as-hell!? How could Sasuke NOT succeed?

But then in popped Sabaku Gaara and his drug addiction. And somehow, unbeknownst to Naruto, the redhead had gotten Sasuke addicted to who knew what types of drugs.

And Naruto? He scowled just thinking about it. He had tried many times to get Sasuke to even nip a tiny bite of candy and couldn't even pry the Uchiha's mouth open.

But Gaara had done it. It may not have been sweets, but Gaara had gotten Sasuke to try something new, while Naruto couldn't. And that thought pissed him the hell off.

There was an almost silent click of a door closing.

Snapped from his musing, Naruto sat up on the couch, glancing over at the unconscious Sasuke before looking toward the hall that led to the entrance of the house.

He stood up and walked cautiously toward the door. He made it to the entryway of the den before coming face to chest with a black-clad figure.

Naruto gasped mutely as he looked up into the glaring red eyes of Uchiha Itachi. His relief that Sasuke fell asleep was quickly fading as Itachi's crimson eyes narrowed.

"Uzumaki, what are you doing here?"

**--TBC--**

**A.N.-** Well, what'd ya think? Let me know in a review. Also, I feel the need to point this out, if I've somehow **MISled** anyone into thinking that there will be **ItaNaru** in this or **ANY** of my fics, then I'm so sorry. I don't read the pairing, don't write the pairing, and don't like the pairing. If it's your thing, then high five to ya, but it's not mine, so I won't add it.

Anyhow, thanks for the reviews. I hope this chapter was acceptable. I re-wrote it three times (this being the third) and finally became satisfied with this one. It's short but I hope you enjoyed it and please review

_-Niiro Yuuyake_


End file.
